


basic sadness

by ANKLE



Series: bokuaka one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is really sad, Bokuto is really too sweet for this world, M/M, akaashi cries, implied depression and anxiety, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKLE/pseuds/ANKLE
Summary: Akaashi sometimes can't get out of bed, but Bokuto is there to help him when he's struggling.( i wish i had a bokuto but i dont so fuck )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	basic sadness

Bokuto knocked on Akaashi’s door before slowly pushing it open. The room was dark except for a few slits of sunlight sneaking in through the curtain slats. There were clothes strewn across the floor and a few more piled in the corner. Akaashi’s cat was nestled in the pile of clothes and looked up as Bokuto crept in.

“Akaashi? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you up and moving,” Bokuto said softly, tip-toeing over to the lump on the bed. He clicked on the lamp on the bedside table and pulled back to covers to reveal a sleeping Akaashi.

“‘Kaashi? You should come have something to eat and brush your teeth,” Bokuto hummed, giving him a light shake. 

Akaashi cracked open his eyes, stared into nothing for a few seconds, and then almost immediately broke into tears. “I can’t…” he whimpered, bringing his hands to his face. “Bokuto, I can’t do it…”

“Sure you can,” Bokuto encouraged. “I’ll help you.” He wound up the blinds and let the daylight pool into the room. Nomi, the cat, lightly hopped onto the bed and meowed at Akaashi, nuzzling her nose into his hair. Bokuto clicked off the lamp and quickly gathered all of the clothes on the floor, dumping them into the laundry basket. Then, he pushed open the window to let in some fresh air. 

Akaashi was still crying. 

“Alright, let’s get you in the shower. While you shower I’ll toss your sheets in the wash, ‘kay?” Bokuto explained. He slowly gathered the blankets off of Akaashi and then placed them onto the floor. Nomi jumped off the bed and ran from the room swiftly. 

Bokuto helped Akaashi to his feet and wiped his eyes, helping walk him to the bathroom. 

“Hop in the shower and just take your time. Wash your hair. Wash your face. Brush your teeth. Clean yourself off of the sleep grime and I’ll have some food ready for you,” Bokuto said. “Just leave the door unlocked so that I can put your clothes and sheets in the wash, okay?” 

Akaashi nodded, eyes still wet, and closed the door while Bokuto returned to his room to get the laundry. Bokuto grabbed the laundry, waited until he heard the shower start running before opening the door. He started loading the washing machine. 

After about fifteen minutes, the shower shut off and Akaashi came shuffling into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of Bokuto’s sweatpants and one of his oversized hoodies with the hood pulled up. Nomi rubbed up along his ankles, meowing. 

Bokuto gestured towards the table, where he had put out some peanut butter toast and a banana with a cup of coffee. Akaashi slumped into the chair and stared at the food silently. He pushed aside the plate and dropped his head into his hands. 

Bokuto slid into the chair beside Akaashi and stretched across the table, leaning his head on his arm and looking up at Akaashi.

“You can go back to bed, but you should eat something first,” Bokuto hummed. He tugged on Akaashi’s sweater sleeve lightly. “You’ll get through this. It’s just another slump. We’ve dealt with them before, right?”

“I’ve missed two weeks worth of classes,” Akaashi mumbled, face still hidden behind his hands. “...I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Bokuto assured. “You know this isn’t something you can control. And I’m not going to let you fall behind on life. We can get your work. We can contact your professors and let them know you’re still alive. It’s okay.”

Akaashi dropped his hands from his face and shifted his swollen and red eyes to Bokuto’s face looking up at him. He sniffed and ran a sleeve cuff under his nose, croaking, “Thanks for being patient with me.”

“Of course! I’d be a dick if I wasn’t,” Bokuto said. “You’ll be okay. Come on, eat your food. You’ve already done well to get out of bed and shower.”

Akaashi nodded subtly and then picked up a piece of toast, taking a bite. He slowly felt his emotions neutralize themselves until he no longer felt like on the verge of crying. Bokuto started making himself a cup of tea, humming to himself, happy and content - or at least pretending to be, for Akaashi’s sake. 

It took Akaashi a while to eat the food Bokuto prepared for him. By the time he finished, what remained of his coffee was cold. Bokuto put his bedsheets into the dryer and returned to the kitchen, hugging Akaashi from behind tightly. 

“I want to sleep forever,” Akaashi whispered. “Everything feels like a lot.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto muttered. “And I’m here to carry the burden with you. But I think… I think the longer you hide away at home here, the heavier it’s going to feel. Maybe we should go out for a walk, maybe stop into a cafe or something. How’s that sound?” 

Akaashi tensed up, hesitating. “I don’t know…”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow, we don’t have to be awake right away, so we can take our time getting ready. You might not feel up to anything when you wake up, so we’ll just take our time, yeah?” 

Akaashi nodded, burying his nose into Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him. “I’m going to go back to bed,” Akaashi said quietly. “I’m scared and tired.” 

“You don’t have to be scared, okay? Your brain makes up way too many scenarios of every possible outcome of every possible situation. You get overloaded with it. Don’t worry about any of those situations. As long as I’m with you, I won’t let any of the terrible situations happen. I won’t let anything hurt you,” Bokuto assured. 

Akaashi nodded again, but despite the assurance, tears came back to his eyes.

Bokuto exhaled, his chest aching. “Let’s go back to bed. It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
